


Decommissioned

by orphan_account



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dorian's review didn't go as well as it did in the finale? What would John's reaction be? Just a short one shot on John and Dorian's last few moments before Dorian is decommissioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decommissioned

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, and this was not beta reviewed. Also, this is my first work for this fandom, so criticism is very much appreciated. :)

It was supposed to be a joke. A harmless prank. But this time, Richard had gone too far. He bribed a couple of his co-workers to say a few bad things about Dorian to the review board, then he would walk in there and tell the board he was just joking around. But before he could tell the members of the board he started all of this, they reached the decision to decommission the DRN.

Captain Maldonado, Rudy, Valerie, and even Dorian tried their hardest to convince the board that this was all a prank, but the board stood firm on their decision.

Telling John that his partner was going to be, in a sense, killed, was the hardest thing Sandra ever had to do.

"John, please report to my office." Sandra said, holding back her tears.

John looked to Dorian only to see a pained expression upon his face.

John took a seat in front of Sandra's desk, "What's wrong, Captain?"

Sandra took a deep breath, "John, Dorian is to be decommissioned immediately. This all started as a prank led by Richard. Rudy, Stahl, and I tried to appeal to the board, but their decision has been made."

John had never been one for emotions, and he had been working through the fact that he had fallen in love with his android partner. So, to hear that he was being decommissioned left a gaping hole in his heart. John felt the tell-tell sting of tears behind his eyes, but he refused to shed them in front of his captain. 

"Does... Um.... Does Dorian know?" John asked

Sandra nodded her head. She was surprised that John was taking the news so calmly. She had watch the human and the android become very close over the past few months, so this calm demeanor from one of her most reckless detectives was disturbing.

John cleared his throat and stood up.

"If that's all..." John started

"You may go." Sandra nodded to the door.

John walked out of her office, Dorian was waiting at the door.

"John, I meant to tell you... But we had work... John, wait!" Dorian chased after John as he stormed away.

John knew he should have just gone to his desk and finish his report, but once he caught sight of Richard, that thought flew out the window.

He stalked over to Richard's desk and punched him in the jaw hard enough for the surrounding officers to hear Richard's jaw crack.

Richard fell to the floor in a heap of blood and surprised.

Dorian grabbed John before he could do anymore damage, he didn't want John to get reprimanded from Maldonado. 

"John, stop it before you get in trouble!"

John stormed out of the precinct and to his cruiser in a flurry of rage and sadness.

Dorian wasn't used to a John that didn't talk-or yell-back. He ran after his partner, knowing that his time was limited. He didn't want to be decommissioned without John talking to him.

When Dorian found him, John was in the drivers seat of his cruiser with his head on the wheel. His shoulders were shaking.

Dorian got into the passenger seat quietly and watched John sob silently.

Dorian took a deep breath he didn't need.

"John, when I was reinstated as your partner, I never wanted to be decommissioned again. I was... Happy that I was a police officer again. And I was happy that you became my friend... But now, I can honestly say that when I am decommissioned, I will still be happy. You made these last few months amazing for me, John."

Dorian waited patiently for John to respond.

"Who is decommissioning you?" John asked, his voice muffled by his jacket sleeve and tears.

"Rudy. He will decommission me and then put me back where he had me."

John sat up and wiped his eyes.

John's phone began to vibrate, he picked it up to see Rudy's number. John's cleared his throat before answering, "Kennex."

"It's time, John. I'm sorry." Came Rudy's familiar drawl.

John hung up and looked to Dorian. The Android gave a sad smile and nodded.

John started the car, but before he pulled out he looked to Dorian again, "Hey Dee, why don't you drive?"

Dorian's face broke out in a grin and blue lights as he connected with John's car and drove it out into traffic.

The drive was comfortably silent, but the dread and anger came flooding back into John as they pulled up to Rudy's lab.

As the two detectives walked in, they saw Rudy scurry around getting the tools he needed to decommission the android.

Dorian's took his place on the same table he woke up on so many months ago.

John's control finally broke and a new wave of tears made their way down his face. He said the three words that he promised never to say again after Anna.

"I love you."

Dorian looked at John, "What?"

"I love you, Dee. I never thought I'd say this, but I love you. God damn you, Dorian, you stole my heart..." John's voice gave way then as tears fell freely.

Rudy stayed quiet as John and Dorian enjoyed their last few moments.

Dorian reached up to wipe away the tears and smiled. "I never thought a DRN could feel love John, but I love you too."

John nodded, not trusting his voice.

Rudy cleared his throat. "The board wants this done immediately, so..."

John and Dorian both nodded.

Rudy placed an electric rod to Dorian's right ear, effectively deactivating the DRN.

Rudy kept his head down as he prepared the body bag for the android, but John stopped him before he covered the body. John leaned down and softly kissed Dorian's forehead.

John stepped back, feeling his heart break as Rudy covered the DRN, who's normally bright blue eyes were lifeless and cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
